


Grief: Sokka

by Ewoo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewoo/pseuds/Ewoo
Summary: The anniversary of Sokka's death.Written for the Water Sibling Week prompt: grief
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & The Gaang (Avatar)
Kudos: 18





	Grief: Sokka

Katara shifted her hands around the hot mug, trying to warm them up again.

“You can’t keep staying out so long Mother!”

Katara smiled indulgently at Kya, while she fussed over her. She will nod and smile and say not to do it again, but she'll go out next year. And the year after that- until she meets them in the spirit world. 

But this is important.

She needs to go out and stand vigil. There's no one else that will.

She remembers the way she and Sokka would fuss over Kanna together when she stood vigil for people they'd never meet.

She remembers the first time she understood why. Sokka had fussed over both of them then.

She still remembers what he told her the day they met Hama, even though she hasn’t brought it up ever since. 

That moment still feels tender and aching, like a slow-healing wound. It’s not often that Katara lets herself be held, and it’s not often that Sokka offered complete, utter selflessness. 

Sometimes she forgot, forgets, he was supposed to be older than her, but in times like those, these, she knew it could never be the other way around. No one was as good as filling up empty spaces like her brother was; no one can kiss bruises better the way he did, or give better penguinback rides, or make everything else feel quiet and safe and doable.

Sometimes, Katara hates crying. Sometimes she wishes she could be like Sokka, whom she hadn't seen shed a tear in years, but she also knows that’s another burden to bear. Sometimes you hug people to hide your face.

Sokka had made a promise to her once. He'd promised that no matter how long it took he would wait for her in the spirit world, so they could go together. Like they were supposed to.

Stupid brother. He was always too smart for his own good.

Once, Katara asked Sokka about happy endings. 

“Do you think we’ll ever get our happy ending?”

“You'll get yours, That’s what Wu said isn't it?”

“Seriously?” She had laughed, “Are you still going on about that? ”

“Always.” He’d said, then he fell silent for a while, so long that Katara had almost thought he’d forgotten the question when he’d asked: “That depends - Do you want one?” 

Katara still isn't sure.

She's alone now.

She has her children - their children and grandchildren, but it's not the same. Not without Sokka. Without Aang. Suki. Mai. Azula and Ty Lee. Zuko. Toph.

She's the last one left.


End file.
